Breaking Point
by ladylaxalot555
Summary: There is a point at which a women will break if pushed far enough. Unfortunately for Draco, that's just what he did and now he must face Hermione's seductive wrath. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for not updating anything in a REALLY long time. School's a bitch, and I am functioning on three hours of sleep a night as it is. (Whoever invented AP's and homework should go die.) But, I had this idea for a new story and I hope you all like it. I'm having really bad writer's block with my other story so it will probably be awhile before I add a new chapter there. I'M SORRY! But I really hope you like this one, and I'll probably get back to the other one eventually. So, sit back and enjoy. And PLEASE review! **

**3 Em.**

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Sad but true All underlined sentences are from "Motivation" by Kelly Rowland ft. Lil Wayne**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh lover, don't you dare slow down. Go longer, you can last more rounds."

_What the FUCK? _Draco' head snapped up as he entered the common room. He was Head Boy this year, so he and the Head Girl shared a dorm_. It can't be….no! Her voice isn't that sexy, it's annoying and bossy. And there's no _way_ she would ever sing a dirty song, too much of a goody goody Gryffindor._

"Push harder, you're almost there now. Go lover, make mama proud."

_Shit! Maybe it is her. Didn't think she had it in her. _Draco followed the voice as it led him up the stairs, past the door to the shared bathroom, and right to the door of the ultimate virgin herself. He listened for a moment, just to make sure that it was coming from her room. No need to make a fool of himself for nothing.

"And when we're done, I don't want to feel my legs" _Alright, that's it! This singing has gone on long enough. _Draco has begun to feel a bit warmer than normal, listening to the breathy voice belting out the lyrics. _Bro! Calm down, it's only a voice, _her_ voice. This can NOT turn you on!_ _Oh great, now I'm talking to myself, _Draco thought as he pushed the door open. As he burst into her room, Hermione Granger looked up from where she was sitting at her desk, textbooks and parchment spread out all around her. Her mouth was open as if she was about to speak, and loud music was filtering out of a strange looking metal box in the corner of the room.

"Malfoy? What do you want?" Over the past month, Hermione and Draco has formed a truce, deciding that if they were going to be Head Boy and Girl and be living together for the whole year they should at least try to be civil. Of course, there was still some teasing tossed back and forth, they were still themselves after all, but the harsh, cutting insults and the term "Mudblood" had been put to rest. The war was over, and even Malfoy had come to accept that the views and opinions shoved down his throat by his father since childhood were ridiculous. Not that he'd gone soft. No, he was still the feared, bad ass womanizer, same as always, just a little bit more polite. _Mmm, and he's hotter than ever this year. Quiditch had been kind to that boy, and to think, I used to despise the sport. _Hermione's cheeks grew red as she thought this, for these were just about as dirty as her thoughts got. She was a pretty innocent girl – she'd almost had a heart attack when she had her first and only sexual day dream- and she tried to keep her thoughts pure. But sometimes she just couldn't help it, like when she was in the presence of one Draco Malfoy. After the war, her relationship with Ron had fizzled and she had developed a bit of a crush on Hogwarts' resident bad boy. _Wonderful, I missed what he said and I'm probably staring._

"What did you say?" Hermione replied, her blush deepening a shade.

"I said, what the fuck are you doing, Granger?" Draco snarled inching farther into the room and smirking as her cheeks grew redder with his use of foul language.

"Please, Malfoy, watch your mouth. And I'm just studying and doing homework. I wanted to get ahead in my classes, and you can't be too prepared just in case of a pop quiz you know."

"Merlin, you really are a little know-it-all. But that is _not_ what I was referring to. What is that noise that was coming from here earlier?"

"Oh…I was singing. Dumbledore must have found a way to make Muggle electronics work in this dorm because I can play Muggle music from my iPod on my radio. It helps me focus and I didn't think anyone was here. Sorry to bother you." Hermione explained, trying to keep the civility, even though she was a little annoyed by the know-it-all comment. _The insults seem to be returning apparently,_ she thought with bitterness. _Why can't he just be nice? Then I would feel less bad about liking him….Oh well, it's not like it would amount to anything anyways. I'm not dating until I graduate, I need to focus on my studies, and it's gotten me to this point so why change it. And I'm not his type anyways._

"Well well, I wouldn't have thought you one to sing dirty songs to focus on homework Granger. Could it be that Gryffindor's prized virgin has been hiding something?" Draco has stepped further into the room and had a devilish glint in his eyes as he made these comments. _Why am I so bothered by this? _He thought angrily to himself. Malfoy prided himself on emotional control, and yet, the farther this conversation went, the more he was slipping. _She's just a little Gryffindor. Hell, she probably doesn't even know what the lyrics mean…HA! I bet that's it. Yes, I can turn this around and make her lose her temper. It is a good time to get a rise out of Granger and mess with her head._

"Wh-what are you talking about Malfoy? This isn't a dirty song. I would never listen to something like that." Hermione was starting to get flustered and was slowly backing away from the advancing Malfoy, only stopping when she felt her back hit the far wall of her bedroom.

"Really, Granger? Do you even know what this song is about?"

"Yes! It's about motivation and not giving up. It's inspirational, not dirty!"

"And what activity do you think they are singing about, hmmm Granger?" Draco drawled as he crept closer to Hermione, a smirk slowly sliding across his face.

""Um….running…?" Hermione squeaked, suddenly becoming unsure of her answer. Draco was right in front of her know, within arms distance, and she could feel her knees growing weak as she looked up into his molten silver eyes, which seemed to carry an almost predatory gleam. _No! I can't seem weak, why is he affecting me like this? _Hermione thought, getting mad with herself.

"Running? Oh Granger, ever the innocent little virgin. Could it be that there is something Hogwarts' ultimate know-it-all doesn't know this answer?"

"Well, if you know so much then why don't you enlighten me, ferret?" Hermione's argumentative side was coming out and her eyes flared with the last word, relishing in the old insult. She was done being the damsel in distress in this situation.

"I can show you better than I can tell you, Mudblood." Draco whispered in her ear, as he moved to stand right up against her. The ferret remark snapped something in his mind, and he suddenly had the need to knock Granger down a peg, truce be damned. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she failed to bite out a witty remark. Just as she was gathering her thoughts from the shock of being called Mudblood again, his lips crashed down on her with bruising force. This was not like any kiss she had ever experienced with Ron or Victor, which had been tentative and at times a little sloppy and gross. No, this was an angry kiss…and it kind of turned her on. _NO! Hermione, these are not pure thoughts! What am I doing, this is wr-ooooh! That feels so goooood. _Her voice purred in her head as Draco licked at her bottom lip.

"Mmmmmmm" She moaned and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her now open mouth. At this, all thoughts flew out of Hermione's head and instinct took over. She began to kiss bad, battling with Draco for dominance, while slipping her arms around his neck to run her fingers through his hair.

"Uggghhhh" Draco groaned as she nibbled on his bottom lip. _Merlin's fake tits, where did she learn to do that? _He thought, but just as he moved to reciprocate, he was shoved back and landed flat on his arse.

"WHAT WAS THAT MALFOY?" Hermione snapped at him, her thoughts rushing in as the cloud of lust was broken by his groan. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at him. _He calls me a Mudblood and then thinks he can just _kiss_ me? Well, he has another thing coming! _Hermione fumed in her mind.

"If you don't know what a kiss is Granger, you're worse off than I thought." Draco growled standing and brushing himself off. _How dare that bitch push me away! She was the one who started this whole thing with her fucking _singing_! _

"How _dare_ you! How DARE you! YOU were the one who just burst in here! I was minding my own business and you just had to come and disrupt me. You insult me and then completely _violate_ me and you try and pin this on ME?" Hermione exploded. _HOW DARE THAT LITTLE GIT OF A FERRET! HE WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! _

Draco opened his mouth to reply to her outburst, but was cut off.

"GET OUT MALFOY!" Hermione yelled, eyes flaming with rage, face as red as the Weasel's hair, whole body shaking in an effort not to just hex him on the spot.

"Whatever, Mudblood," Draco snapped as he stormed out to the common room. Hermione heard the portrait to the dorm slam and her whole body sagged with relief as he was finally gone. Now she could break down in private. She shut her door and slumped down against the wall, her body racked with the sobs that had been threatening to escape as soon as he had spoken after the _incident_. _Why does he have to be so MEAN? It was so nice when he was kissing me, even if he had been teasing me before hand, but he completely crossed the line by bringing that _word _back into my life. Oh god! How could I let him do this to me? _She stayed like that for over an hour, letting everything out. Gradually her crying slowed down, until all the tears had dried on her cheeks. Malfoy had yet to return, and left to think about what had happened earlier that day, Hermione found herself getting angry again. _That bloody GIT! How dare he think he can get away with this! I have reached by breaking point! I _have_ to get revenge! _This was serious. Hermione _never_ swore, not even in her thoughts. She was too innocent. _Innocent! That's it! He thinks I'm too innocent._ _I'll show him. Ha! I'm going to seduce him, just like he seduced me, and prove to him that I am NOT the timid little lion cub that he can walk all over whenever he feels like it. I am a woman dammit! _With this last thought echoing in her head, Hermione cleaned herself up and rushed out of the dorm to find her girlfriends and run her new, _brilliant_ plan by them.

**A/N: Please please please please please review. Nothing would make me happier than opening my email to tons of review notifications! Constructive criticism is welcomed and greatly appreciated! It's not that far to move the mouse and click the review button! Please review! 3Em.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it although it's kind of short and not my favorite. I promise there will be more action in the next one! But I have to go to sleep now or I'll be a walking zombie tomorrow. Thanks to all of you who added me to your story alerts and to **MisheardLyrics **and **krisslyn () **for reviewing! Also thank to **MisheardLyrics** for adding this to your favorites list. It really means a lot! Please review more! Reviews made my world lovely. **

**Heart Em.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter is JKR's.**

**Chapter 2**

"You're going to do WHAT?" Ginny shrieked when Hermione had finished telling her the plan. They were in the Room of Requirement with their other two best friends, Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson-we had to meet there because we were all in different houses. Luna had always sort of been there in the background, but during the war, and after, when he started dating Neville, Luna had grown very close to the other girls, who found her strange ways sort of endearing. Pansy, however, was a different story. She had been an absolute bitch to just about everyone in her younger years, especially the Gryffindors, but during the war, her family had abandoned her, fleeing the country in the middle of the night without a second thought. With nowhere else to turn, Pansy threw her Pureblood pride out the window and went to the order to beg for forgiveness. They were wary at first, but after around a month, people began to trust Pansy, and she would go on missions with the other girls. Now, they were as close as can be.

"Really Ginny, I thought I explained it pretty well. I'm going to seduce Malfoy, get him to fall for me, and then dump him like the piece of trash he is," Hermione huffed. She knew that it would take some convincing to get them to go along with it.

"All to prove that you're not as innocent as he said you were? This seems a little drastic, Mione," Pansy added from her spot on the beanbag chair across the room.

"No. He needs to be taken down a peg, and this is the only way I can think to do it but, I _will_ need you guys' help because I'm not really that experienced in this kind of thing."

"Well, Mione, if there's anything Pansy and I can do better than you, its seducing boys," Ginny said, glancing at Pansy who returned her evil smile.

"Yes, and I can help get the Nargles in the right formation so as to not interrupt your schemes…" Luna added in that dreamy, far off voice of hers.

"Okay, ladies. We need a plan of attack, and Herms, we need to change your look up. No offense, but the bushy hair and oversized clothes aren't really going to have Draco coming in his pants," Pansy said, taking charge of the situation. Hermione blushed at her crude words, _Oh boy; I have a lot of work to do._

"No, you're right. Do you guys have any spells that can help? And I think I can just transfigure my clothes."

"You'll have to learn to talk dirtier, and stop _blushing _so much!"

"You should sing more perverted songs when he's in the dorm."

"Ooh, and actually wear clothes that 7thyears are allowed to wear during class instead of continuing to wear your uniform."

"And bend over more in front of him."

"Push your boobs up and pull your shirts down."

"Work innuendos into conversation as much as possible."

"Lick your lips more."

"Wear heels to show your long legs off."

"Yeah, you really are damn sexy. Show it off!"

"We could exercise in your common room with that Muggle thing-oh what is it?-hole dancing?" Luna's voice cut off Ginny and Pansy from there back and forth suggestion free for all.

"You mean pole dancing?" Hermione asked, a little confused as to what Luna was talking about.

"Luna, that's bloody _brilliant_! He'll probably pass out if he ever saw you doing that!" Pansy yelled, sounding very excited about this new project.

"I don't know guys. This is starting to sound like too much. I have no experience in this sort of thing, and I'll just end up making a fool out of myself." Hermione was growing more and more unsure of her plan as the ideas were being thrown out. Could she really pull this off? I mean sure, give her a huge exam and she could do fine, an army of crazy Death Eaters to fight, no problem, but seducing a boy, especially one as _experienced_ as Draco Malfoy, and Hermione was clueless.

"Hey, Mione, where's that Gryffindor courage girl? You can do this! And don't worry, we'll help you every step of the way."

"You know what, you're right! I am better than him; I'll show him just how much this know-it-all really does know!" With this, the four girls poured out of the Room of Requirement and rushed up to Hermione's room to get their new mission underway.

"Drake, man, stop being such a pussy and go back to your damn common room. You've been down here for three hours. Granger has had plenty of time to cool down."

"Fuck off Blaise; I am _not _being a pussy. Granger looked like she was about to kill me, and now she's probably been spending all this time plotting my untimely death to look like a complete accident," Draco ranted, pacing up and down the Slytherin common room. Draco had stormed in three hours ago in a terrible mood and immediately kicked all the younger students out. They had learned long ago never to upset an older student, especially the younger Malfoy boy, so they rushed away without complaint.

"Bro. Chill. She's just a girl, plus she's a book worm little Gryffindor and a Mudblood."

"Hey, _don't _call her that," Draco snapped. He realized that he had in fact called her that very word not too long ago, but he rationalized that in the heat of the moment, he could be forgiven. Besides, Blaise didn't use that word either, so why should he be using it now?

"Ooh, someone's testy. Did I hit a nerve Drake?" Blaise loved taunting his best friend. The two had been close ever since they were young and forced to play together in the scheduled weekly Pureblood children's play dates while their parents discussed more "important business" which always meant Death Eater crap. When they grew older, and the boys began to become more involved in the Dark Arts they would always be there for each other, healing the other after a particularly bad punishment and working together to find a way out of getting the Dark Mark. When the war was finally over, and they were free, Blaise and Draco each got a stylized eye tattoo on their upper backs, because they would always watch each other's back. They're as close to being brothers as they could be without blood relation. Not that that kept them from messing with the other.

"Whatever, man. Just know that if I don't come to breakfast tomorrow, I'll probably be lying dead at the bottom of a set of stairs somewhere in the castle."

"Just go Drake. What's the worst that could happen?" Blaise pushes Draco out of the portrait and with a glare over his shoulder, Draco headed back to the Heads' Dorm. _He's right, what could innocent little Hermione Granger _really_ do that could be so bad?_

The portrait slammed and four heads snapped up, suddenly alert to the situation.

"He's here! Alright, here's your first test Mione. Go down there and .on." Ginny whispered, fluffing Hermione's newly tamed hair one last time before unceremoniously shoving her out the door. She stumbled on the first stair with my new shoes on, but managed to regain my balance before Draco came into view. She pouted her lips the way Pansy had taught her and threw her shoulders back. With her chin held high, Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulder and began her practiced saunter down the stairs and into the common room. Draco was sitting on the couch, looking amazing with his legs sprawled out in front of him and is arms stretched out along the back of the couch behind him. The light from the fire flickered off of his perfect high cheekbones and made his pale blond hair glisten. Hermione could see the muscles of his body, tight and lean, underneath his snug t-shirt. She had failed to notice when he was in her room earlier the way his biceps bulged out of his sleeves in the most appealing way. It was too bad that she had to break him, _but I do get to have a little fun with him before then,_ she thought hopefully as she approached slowly. She had put a silencing charm on her feet so that she could sneak up on him.

"Back so soon Draco?" The voice whispered into his ear and Draco jumped a bit as her warm breath blew across his ear. He could feel his pants tighten he quickly stood before he could get turned on any more and embarrass himself.

"What the hell Granger? What are you trying to pu-…" Draco trailed off when he had finally turned all the way around to face Hermione and saw her new look for the first time.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I hoped you liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible! Also, PLEASE REVIEW! That is all **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! But regardless, here is the newest installation of "Breaking Point". I hope you like it…let's just say things get a little **_**heated.**_** As always, please review and thank you to **hvnsllbbygrl **for adding this to their Favorite Story list. Heart! Enjoy reading and have a wonderful Halloween!**

**Heart Em.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Everything HP is JKR's :/**

**Chapter 3**

The first thing his mind registered were the toned, tan legs that seemed to go on for miles peeking out of a pair of high waisted jean shorts. The button sat just below where her belly button would be and he couldn't help but thinking about how easy it would be to open it with just a flick of his fingers. Startled by his most recent thought, Draco's eyes flew away from the source of his dirty thoughts and continued up her body, taking in how flat her stomach looked in her tucked in t-shirt and how the swells of her breasts were perfectly visible above the off the shoulder neckline. _Enough to make me want to stick my face between her tits and lick them, yet reserved enough not to look like a total ho. Damn, there my thoughts go drifting in the _wrong_ direction. Stop Draco! Her face! Look at her face! _Draco pulled his eyes from her chest area and farther up to behold her full, pillowy pink lips that were practically begging to be bitten and her big amber eyes, drawn out with light eyeliner and mascara. Her previously bushy tresses had been transformed into frizz free waves that hung halfway down her back. _Hmmm perfect to run my hands through when we're-WOAH! DO NOT EVEN GO THERE! _Draco's thoughts revolted before his mind could give him the pleasing image, but it couldn't prevent his body from reacting to what his mind refused to accept. He was staring now, and an awkward silence had settled over the pair. Draco opened his mouth to alleviate the lull, but closed it before he could spit out something stupid. Fortunately, Hermione had spent the time he was surveying the new her coming up with her next comment. She knew she was going to have to explain herself at least a little bit, if only to cover for her original plan and give an excuse for her look change.

"You know, Draco, you were right about me being too innocent, and I decided to drop the act. So, I got untransformed all of my clothes to their original style that I wear when I'm not around people from Hogwarts. People just always assumed that I was so innocent, and I just went with the act so I wouldn't upset anyone, but when you came in earlier and we fought, I decided that I wasn't doing anyone good and now I'm going to be the real me. Do you like it Draco?" Hermione gave her long spiel in a breathy voice and the whole while was inching closer to Draco like he had done to her earlier in her room. She raised her eyebrow in a sexy arc as she waited for his return. It was obvious that she had made Draco at least a little uncomfortable and Hermione took comfort in this small victory. Suddenly, the mask came down and Draco's face reverted back to its usual cool, emotionless expression.

"Whatever Granger, why would I care whether or not you look like a whore or not?" _That's good Draco, insult her. Maybe then she'll get mad and won't notice my damn bulge. Fuck! Why didn't I wear different pants today? _Draco shoved his hands deep into his pockets and tried to adjust his stance to hide the embarrassing situation he had going on down south while he pushed past Hermione.

"I have better things to do than talk to you Granger. Don't bother me with your annoying voice for the rest of the night," and with that he was off to his room, striding as casually as he could, given the circumstances.

"Off to polish your broom Draco? I did notice that it could use some work," Hermione called over her shoulder when Draco had reached the halfway point up the stairs to his room. He paused for a moment and visibly tensed before hurry the rest of the distance and slamming his door. Hermione ran up to her room and cast a silencing spell as soon as she closed the door and braced herself.

"AHHHHH! OH MY GOD YOU ARE AMAZING! DID YOU SEE HIM?"

"THAT WAS SO PERFECT MIONE! THE BROOM COMMENT HAD ME DIEING!"

"YOU CAN TOTALLY DO THIS YOU LITTLE SKANK YOU!"

"WHO KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU MIONE?"

"That was really good, Mione. I think it truly put him on edge." Luna's voice, as it usually does, cut the shrieking and calmed the tone down so that the four girls could actually carry on a normal conversation.

"Oh wow, that was so nerve wracking. But it did feel bloody good to get back at that git," Hermione gushed. The girls stared at her, eyes wide in shock at the unfamiliar sound of her swearing.

"What guys? Really, you'd think it wouldn't be a surprise to hear me swear, considering what I'm doing," she scoffed at her friends before going over to her bed and flopping down on her stomach, looking at the other three expectantly, obviously waiting for their conversation to continue.

"Oh Merlin, we've created a monster," Pansy exclaimed as they made their way over to where Hermione was waiting.

Draco stormed into his room, letting the door slam behind him. _Holy shit! When did Granger get so bloody _hot_? And why the FUCK is it turning me on so much? But damn, when she called me out that was fucking sexy. I've never heard anything so dirty sound so innocent before and man is it hot! Hell, I don't even care that she's a Gryffindor, Merlin I want her. Wait, didn't she say this was how she normally is when no one from the Wizarding world is around? I wonder what other surprises she has up her sleeves. _Draco's thought rambled on an as he thought more and more about what had just happened, and almost painful throbbing from his nether region reminded him of why he had left in such a hurry. This needed to be dealt with now, and a cold shower wasn't going to cut it. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into the corner to be dealt with later and toed off his shoes and socks. Draco let his hand slide down his stomach before unbuckling his pants and pulling them and his boxers off. He lay back on his bed and brought his hand down to his member. Using his pre-cum to lubricate himself, Draco began to stroke up and down. He closed his eyes and imagined just what other talents Hermione could be hiding. He saw her before him in her outfit from earlier, only this time she had the sexiest "come hither" look on her face and she was gyrating her hips and moving her hands up and down her body. Then she began slowly inching up her shirt until it was just below her breast, and then she whipped it off and tossed it across the room. Hermione was wearing a silver and black lacy bra that pushed up her already gorgeous breast to a mouthwatering height. Still grinding with the air, she ran her hands down her breasts and stomach and towards the button of her shorts that Draco had been thinking about in the common room. She unbuttoned it with a flick of her long fingers and pulled her shorts down tantalizing slow; when they had reached her knees she let them fall and stepped forward and out of them. Hermione was now clad in only her bra and tiny matching thong that left very little to the imagination. She sauntered over to Draco and straddled him on his bed, thrusting her breasts in his face and running her hands all over his chest. She then began licking and sucking on his neck, slowly moving lower with every kiss. When Hermione reached his nipples, she playfully nipped each one, licking them soothingly before continuing her quest down his chest. She reached his waist and licked her way down the trail of pale blond hair leading to his rock hard erection. Hermione then kissed his tip and licked his dick, from base to weeping tip before sucking him into her mouth. She was swirling her tongue over him while her free hands cupped and massaged his balls. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she swallowed and sent his whole length down her throat. Draco was moaning out of control at this point, and an almost animalistic groan erupted from the back of his throat when she began to hum, sending vibrations over his penis. She sucked hard and…

"Uuuugghh, Hermione!" Draco moaned as he exploded all over his hand and stomach. His eyes flew open as soon as realized what he had just jacked off to. _Oh SHIT! Did I just blow my load to Granger _giving me a blow job_? What the FUCK is wrong with me? The only thing that know-it-alls mouth is good for is giving annoying lectures and yelling at me…right? Although, she sounded pretty sexy when she was singing and talking this afternoon. Fuck! I think I'm attracted to her! Oh Merlin, this is going to end so badly. I have to resist her! _Draco had been so enthralled in his fantasy that he didn't hear the door to his room open and was so busy afterwards scolding himself that he didn't see the face that had peeked in until he looked up after casting a cleaning charm on himself and looked around for his clothes. He heard a small squeak and his eyes whipped towards the open door.

"_Granger?_ What the fucking hell are you doing in my room? How long have you been standing there?" Draco yelled, quickly pulling his boxers on and quickly made his way over to the door.

"I thought I told you to leave me be for the rest of the night!" He shouted at Hermione before slamming the door in her shocked face and casting a locking charm. _Shit, could this get any worse? _Draco thought morosely, his embarrassment radiating off of him as the girl of his fantasy had just caught him wanking and coming to her name. He flopped down on the bed and groaned, burying his head under the pillow. _Merlin, now I really have to avoid her. This day has officially _sucked_. Maybe tomorrow will be better. All I have to do is stay out of Granger's way and I'll be good._ Little did he know Hermione had every no intention of letting him off that easy, _especially _after what she just witnessed.

**A/N: Sorry for the length. I know it's short, but I'll try to update soon. Please review! It's what keeps me motivated to write more **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I suck. Yes, I know you all already know this and are nodding your heads in agreement, but it needs to be said. I will try to stop reading so much and start WRITING more! I have all these ideas floating around in my head. I just need to type them. THANK YOU to all those who put me on their story/author alerts, favorite lists, and those who REVIEWED! If you send a review that I like/ask me a question, I will respond to it in my next chapter! Also, I want to try something new. If you leave me a challenge word in the reviews (along with a review) I will work it into my next chapter (I love a challenge). I have also set up a photobucket account with pictures from this story, because if there is an outfit or something described in another story I really need a visual to go with it. Here's the link:** .com/albums/g443/ladylaxalot555/Breaking Point/ add photobucket before the ending. i don't know why but it refuses to say that when I save it. Sorry!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 4**

_Oh. My. God. Oh! My! God! OH! MY! GODDDD! Did I _really _just watch him do _that_ and say my _name_? _Hermione's thoughts were screaming at her as she rushed back to her room. The girls had sent her over to Draco's room to try and push him a little further, and she really had not been expecting the sight she was treated with. She was so embarrassed not only for having cause such an event to have occurred, but that she actually stayed and _watched!_ Innocent girls like Hermione didn't watch boys do that, let alone cause them to do it! She didn't think she could even tell her friends about what had happened without having a breakdown. She stopped outside the door to her room and took some deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm down before she faced her friends. With one last breath, she turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open.

"Soooo, Mione, what's he doing?" Ginny asked coyly, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"He-he was a-asleep," Hermione responded, inwardly cringing at how shaky her voice sounded. _Great, now they'll definitely know something's up. I have got to get rid of them!_

"Are you okay, Mione?" Pansy asked, catching on that something wasn't quite right. The girls looked at Hermione with worry in their eyes for their friend, afraid that she was in way over her head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired too, okay. I think I'm going to go to sleep soon," Hermione said, avoiding eye contact with her friends, who were way too intuitive for their (and her) own good. She began to get her night clothes out of the drawer, hoping they would take the hint and leave her alone. She needed time to get over what she had witnessed earlier.

"Okay, but if you need anything, send an owl or something. You look sick, are you sure you're okay?" Ginny replied, looking curiously at Hermione, who had been fine before her trip to Draco's room.

"Yup, got it. Good night!" Hermione ushered Ginny, Pansy, and Luna out of her room and when she heard the slam of the portrait closing behind them, she collapsed on her bed. What had she gotten herself into? Hermione was exhausted from her busy day, and she knew that tomorrow was going to be Hell. It would be the debut of her "new look" to the rest of the school, and she knew that Harry and Ron were going to have an absolute fit. They were like super protective older brothers, freaking out every time some guy looked at her the "wrong way", but every time she closed her eyes, the scene from Draco's bedroom kept playing on repeat behind her closed eyelids. She couldn't help but remember every tiny little detail, from the look of sheer ecstasy on his face during the act, to the way his muscles flexed in shock and anger when he discovered her, right down to how his hand moved up and down his long, thi- _WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME AM I THINKING? Oh God, I can't believe I was actually thinking about that! I need to get this off my mind. Pajamas, yeah, I just need to get ready for bed and I'll fall asleep. _With that, Hermione slipped off her clothes and donned a pair of gym shorts and a lacrosse pinnie from her cousin in America. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and finally settled back against her pillows, hoping that sleep would grace her soon. Unfortunately, yet again when she closed her eyes, the sight of Draco wanking filled her vision. The more she thought about it, the warmer she grew. An unfamiliar heat settled between her thighs and Hermione shifted to try and alleviate the strange feeling, but her squirming only seemed to make it worse. The hotter she got, the more detail she pulled from her thoughts. _Hmm, I wonder-_ she quickly banished the dirty thought worming its way in from the dark place in her mind where she locked away all things "impure". _But, come to think of it, he looked so happy. I can't remember the last time I've felt as good as it looked like Draco did. I mean, it would just be once, it's not like it would become a habit. I just really need sleep and it seems this is the only way to fix my "problem". Damn Malfoy, he gets to me even when he's not even here! Gahh! What the hell! I've already told him I'm not innocent any more, and if I'm really going to convince him, I may actually have to let go of a least a little bit of my purity. It can't hurt, right? _With this justification, Hermione decided that she would have to take matters into her own hands, so to speak, if she ever wanted to get some sleep and kicked her covers off. She pulled the pinnie over her head and shivered as the material slid across her taut and sensitive nipples. Taking one in her hand, she experimentally rolled it between her fingers, marveling at how good the new sensation felt. Hermione continued to knead at her breast while her free hand reached down to tug her shorts and simple cotton underwear off. The cool night air drifted up between her legs and her mound tingled at the new feeling. Hermione brought her hand down and tentatively slid it down her slit.

"Ooooh…" she let out a moan at the feel of flesh rubbing her hot center, and with a little more enthusiasm than before spread her lower lips and touched her finger to the slick opening of her hole. She moved it around, spreading the moisture, and her finger trailed over a little bundle that set her nerves on fire. _Oh, Merlin, that must be my clit. God, those girls in the bathroom weren't lying when they told how good it would feel! I can't believe I've never done this before. _Hermione let her eyes drift closed as she circled her finger over her clit and the image of Draco appeared again. She imagined that it was him pleasuring her, his fingers on her most private parts. Suddenly, just rubbing her clit wasn't enough. She needed something inside of her, like she desperately wanted him to be at that moment. Hermione took her index finger and with a deep breath, slowly pushed it into her hole. She met a bit of resistance, and with one final shove, pushed past her barrier. She cried out at the wonderful feeling of something inside, a sensation she had never thought could be so fulfilling. Curious about what would happen, she began to wiggle her finger around, and screamed in pleasure when it curled into the soft spongy spot that had also been mentioned in the dirty talk of the girls' dorm. The Draco in her mind started to pump his finger faster inside her, while simultaneously rubbing her clit again. _Mmmmmm, oh gods this is amazing! Oh! I think I'm close to- _Hermione felt a tightening in her abdomen and a wave of heat crash over her as she reached her climax.

"Ohh! Draaacooo!" she cried, arching into her hand and riding out her very first orgasm. She continued to pant as she came down from her high and when she had finally settled down, Hermione ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower before returning to her room and settling into bed again. _Well, I guess I'm not as innocent as even I thought! I just have to mess with Draco's mind even more tomorrow. Hmmmm, maybe I should bring tonight up…Oh, yeah, this is going to be great._ Hermione's thoughts wandered off into her plan for tomorrow as she drifted into one of the best night's sleep she's ever had.

She woke up to the sound of her Muggle alarm clock buzzing and the steady beat of the shower pounding in her shared bathroom. _Good thing I took a shower last night. Now I can be ready when he comes into the Common Room! Oh gosh, I hope he didn't hear me last night! No, I will not let that little incident get me all flustered. I am determined not to be so innocent, and that was a definite step in the right direction. Now, I just need to focus on getting to Draco and starting off this year on the right foot and all will be okay. _Hermione gave herself a little pep talk as she gathered her outfit for the first day of classes. Now that she was stepping out of her box, Hermione was glad that Seventh Years didn't have the same uniform requirements as the younger students. It was really hard to look good in the Hogwarts uniform. Sure, a lot of girls in her grade transfigured their shorts so they fell five inches above the knee and shrunk their button downs to hug their chests, but that was hardly the classy look Hermione was going for. She wanted to win Malfoy over and prove that she wasn't as innocent as everyone accuses her of being, but she didn't want Draco to have been right in calling her a slag last night. She already felt bad enough about watching him do those intimate things last night. Today was Hermione's chance to make a good second impression on Draco, get him flustered for the first day full of classes. Because they were the two Heads, they would be forced to be partners in all of their classes, so have ample opportunity to make some moves throughout the day.

Hearing the shower shut off in the next room, Hermione hurried to put the final touches on her outfit so as to beat him to the Common Room. She was wearing low rise dark wash skinny jeans with a lace edged red V-neck tank top that had tiny white polka dots on it. Over this, she wore white a V-neck cardigan with three-quarter sleeves that ended right at the slimmest part of her waist. Hermione had pulled her curls into a messy bun on top of her head, but let a few slip loose to frame her face. She had on minimal makeup, just some mascara and eyeliner, to highlight her big honey brown eyes and a hint of lip gloss on her full lips. She slipped on her tan t-strap heels and grabbed her book bag on her way out to the Common Room. She had reached the bottom of the stairs and was rummaging around in the fridge in the small attached kitchen when she heard footsteps beginning to come down the stairs behind her.

The first thing he saw as he rounded the corner and headed down the stairs was her perky little ass sticking up in the air as she searched through the fridge for who knows what. _Mother of Merlin, I really hoped she'd be gone by now. And holy shite! Look at that ass; can you get any more perfect? It's the perfect size to hold onto when we're – NO! I will not have a repeat of last night! I need more mental control. Come on, pull yourself together Draco! Calm down and just hope she doesn't bring up last night. Maybe if I just quietly leave she won't no-_

"What a nice day it is don't you think Malfoy?" _Fuck! She heard me. Cripse now I have to respond. Okay, stop staring at her ass and say something you idiot!_

"The weather Granger? Come on, Gryffindor's know-it-all has to have something better than that." Draco responded, trying to keep the sarcastic tone in his voice even, lest he allow her to think that she was flustering him. Malfoys do NOT get flustered, especially from silly Gryffindors!

"I was just trying to be pleasant, Malfoy. I mean we do have to work and live together all year, so I figured it would go more smoothly if we were civil to each other. You know, get a little _better acquainted_." Hermione had stood to face him by now, and as she said this, she ran her index finger lightly down Draco's chest, inwardly smirking at the slight shiver he released involuntarily. Malfoy opened his mouth to snap out a response when Hermione abruptly pulled away and walked into the Common Room. She gathered her book bag and sauntered out of the portrait calling over her shoulder, "See you in class, Malfoy," leaving Draco standing in the kitchen not quite sure what had just happened.

Jaws dropped. Eyes popped out. Juice was sprayed. One person even fell out of their seat. The cause of such a reaction in the Great Hall the first morning of classes you ask? Hermione Granger. Feeling confident from the looks she had received on her walk down from the Heads' Dorm, she strutted into the Great Hall that morning, chin held high, hips swinging in tantalizing rhythm. Hermione slid into her seat at the Gryffindor table and looked up at her friends. Harry and Ron were both staring at her with their mouths hanging open, Ron's face almost as red as his hair.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked innocently, hoping to avoid a blow up.

"Som-MIONE! What did you DO? What _happened_ to you?" Ron exploded, barely able to choke his words out through his clenched teeth.

"Well, Ronald, I decided to grow up. I was sick of the innocent little thing act, so I changed my image. Ginny and the girls think I look good!" Hermione huffed at her red haired friend.

"Ginny? How could you help Mione turn into this-this-such a- a _whore?_"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"He didn't mean it Mione; he's just a little surprised." Harry finally spoke up, trying to keep Ron's idiotic temper from making him say something he would most likely regret later.

"He called me a WHORE, Harry! I'm not just going to forget that, and I don't even look that bad! At least you can't see my ass hanging out the bottom of my skirt like half the girls here!"

"Oh please, your tits are practically falling out of that top! Our Mione would _never_ dress like that."

"Since when was I ever _yours_ Mione, Ronald? I am my own person and I can dress however I want!"

"Ron, just calm down mate. Mione's right and she does look good."

"_Thank you_ Harry." Hermione sent Ron a smug look worthy of a Slytherin at this. He avoided her gaze, choosing instead to focus on his massive breakfast.

In an effort to change the subject, Ginny started a conversation about Quiditch with the boys. As Hermione had absolutely no interest in such a topic, she allowed her gaze to wander over to the Slytherin table. Draco had just arrived from the Common Room, and in the process of sitting down, and she noticed how completely delicious he looked today. He was wearing dark jeans low on his hips, barely held up by a brown belt, and a black long sleeve t-shirt that hugged his defined muscles. On his feet were a pair of all green skater shoes, and his platinum locks were let loose instead of the awful slicked back style he had seemed to favor before the war. When he had sat down in between Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle, he rolled his sleeves up, giving Hermione a glimpse of what appeared to be letters on his left forearm, right over where the Dark Mark should be. She also noticed how big and manly his hands looked, she kind of had a thing for sexy hands, and how when he grasped the jug of pumpkin juice, his biceps flexed in the most appealing manor. Right then, Draco raised his head, and silver eyes met amber. He raised a pale eyebrow, silently challenging her to see who would look away first. Not about to let him think her new persona weak, Hermione stared right back, quirking an eyebrow of her own to let him know she wouldn't be frightened off that easily. Deciding to use this situation for a little _fun_, Hermione reached for a strawberry, keeping her eyes locked on his. She brought the ripe, red fruit to her lips and took a big bite, letting a little drip of juice escape down her chin. Using her finger to wipe up the juice before it fell onto her shirt, she then brought it to her lips in sucked the red liquid off, hollowing out her cheeks and slowly dragging her fingertip out of her mouth. After the next bite, she put the strawberry down onto her plate, and, continuing to hold Draco's intense gaze, she slowly licked her lips, and putting on a face of absolute ecstasy. From across the Great Hall, Hermione could see his jaw clench and his grip on the jug of juice tightened. Hermione heard her name being called beside her, and threw Draco a wink before returning to conversation with her friends. _Oh today is going to be _fun_!_

**A/N: I promise the next chapter will both be longer and continue through time more quickly! Please review! It's what gives me the motivation to continue writing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here is Chapter 5. Sorry it took FOREVER! .school. Anyways, I have NOOOO IDEA how this many words were able to come out and make an appearance in this chapter, it's the longest yet (by a lot!) I really hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the story/author alerts, favorites, and reviews! You people make my life. I checked my email during my study hall the day after I posted the last chapter and couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day because of all the emails from Also, **Hermione's Timeturner**, when I read your review I had a tiny fan geek moment because I LOVE your stories! Thanks. Also, please leave me a challenge word or phrase with a review because I really want to try and work them into the next chapter. Make them funny, we'll see what happens . Check out my photobucket for pictures from this story, my username is **ladylaxalot555**and the album name is "Breaking Point". I would leave the link but for some reason it doesn't work when I upload this into Document Manager.**

**Heart, Em.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, cue sad music and frantic sobbing **

**Chapter 5**

Hermione slid into her seat in her first class of the day: Potions. She had left the Great Hall soon after her little teasing of Draco so as to get to her first class early, as she did every day. Hermione liked to have time to set up her things and read the textbook a bit before the other students filled the room and provided loud distractions from her reading. She was already two chapters in before she heard the door open behind her and the sound of rowdy seventh years pulled her from the world of potion making. Marking her place, Hermione closed her book and looked around for Harry and Ron. She was still a little mad at Ron for his comments at breakfast, but supposed that he was just shocked by her sudden change and would come around eventually, hoping that he wouldn't let this ruin their friendship. Just then, the boys walked in with Seamus and Dean, having a loud debate about whether or not the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite team, had a chance at the Quiditch Cup this year. After the war, the boys had hung out all summer and formed a tight group of friends. It was nice that Harry and Ron had made more guy friends, especially because it let Hermione spend more time with her girl friends. Not that she didn't enjoy spending time with them, but she could only take so much guy time before she had reached her testosterone limit. The boys had filed into the room, tossing her a quick "Hello" before continuing on with their conversation. Next to enter the room was a group that made Hermione cringe. She was all for inter house unity and all, but this combination of girls was not going to turn out well. Astoria Greengrass, Cho Chang, and Lavender Brown were now friends after apparently running into each other on vacation in France during the summer and realizing they had more in common than they thought. Unfortunately for the rest of the school, this meant that the conniving bitch of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor had conjoined to form the school's eldest Mean Girl group. They knew what they wanted and would stop at nothing to get it, all usually without getting caught or blamed for anything. Teachers liked them, girls feared them-Merlin forbid one of them decided that she wanted your boyfriend, because if that was the case, she got him. They breezed into the lab and took their seats in the middle of the room before turning to each other and continuing whatever gossip session they had been partaking in before they had entered the room. Hermione was still watching the three girls when Astoria's head shot up and she turned with a predatory look towards the door. Curious to see who the Ice Queen had sunk her claws into, Hermione turned to see the newest person to enter the classroom. His platinum hair caught her eye first, and Hermione watched helplessly as Astoria slunk over to Draco and grasped his arm with her blood red talons, giggling and whispering in his ear. _No! That bitch is going to absolutely _ruin_ my plan! I can't seduce him if he has a girlfriend! I'll have to ask Pansy about that situation…_ Before her thoughts could turn frantic, however, Draco pulled a face and unlatched himself from Astoria's clutches.

"Toria, I thought we talked about this. I can't sit with you in classes because I have to sit with Granger. She's Head Girl and it's required that, as Head Boy, we are partners in all the classes we share."

"But Drakey, they can't force you to sit with the bushy haired nerd, they just can't!" Astoria wailed, obviously forgetting that she was in a room full of people. Hermione rose silently from her seat and stalked over to where the pale girl and Draco were standing.

"Excuse me, but that 'buck toothed nerd' can hear you. And yes, they can force us to sit together, so if you could please retract your claws from his arm, I'd like my academic partner to be in one piece so as to get the best grade I can," Hermione answered coolly, slightly raising an eyebrow at Astoria and giving her a look that could turn a lesser girl into stone. Astoria was opening her mouth in retort when the classroom door slammed closed and Professor Slughorn waddled into the room.

"Take your seats students. Hurry along now, we have much to cover today." The portly Professor called out as he approached the lectern at the front of the classroom. Sensing that her opportunity had left, Astoria closed her mouth and strutted back to her seat. Hermione and Draco, along with the rest of the students also settled in and pulled out their quills and parchment in anticipation for the lesson at hand.

"Welcome Seventh Years to Advanced Potions. As many of you already know, I am Professor Slughorn, Head of Slytherin House, and I am your Potions Master. The curriculum this year will be rigorous and the potions you create harder than ever, but I have the utmost confidence in your ability to keep up with the course work and receive E's and O's on your NEWTS at the end of the year. Now, we will begin today with notes on how to properly prepare the complicated Polyjuice Potion…" Hermione tuned the rest out as she already knew how to prepare Polyjuice from her and the boys' adventures in Second Year. Instead, she let her attention wander to the blonde wizard currently seated next to her. She let her eyes run over his high cheekbones and hard jaw line covered by smooth skin with a hint of golden stubble. He must have gone to the tropics over the summer because instead of the pasty pale skin tone he had been known for in the past, Draco's skin had taken on a slight golden hue which Hermione much preferred to his previous almost albino coloring. From up close, she could also see that he had surprisingly long blonde eyelashes guarding his stormy orbs and his hair looked even softer than before, and if flopped loosely onto his forehead in a manner that just begged for fingers to push it off of his face. He had a perfect nose for his face, not too prominent but not insignificant, and at her angle, Hermione could make out a slight bend in the bridge, most likely from a break that wasn't healed properly with magic. _Merlin! That small little imperfection just makes him more attractive! Effff, I need to keep unaffected by this but God it's so hard!_ Hermione's thought rambled on as she continued to pursue her prey's profile. He had nice looking lips, soft and kissable, full but not girly. Oh how she wanted to lean over and take one between her teeth, sucking and nibbling to her heart's content. As she had noticed during breakfast, his shirt showed off his newly muscular body well- pulling across his broad shoulders and hinting at delicious abs hidden beneath. She moved her gaze downward further to his belt buckle and the seat of his jeans. Hermione blushed a bit as she eyed his lap. The image from last night was pulled to the front of her mind and Hermione's blush deepened as she remembered what that _thing_ beneath the denim looked like. She quickly skirted her eyes down to his thighs, looking lean and strong in the legs of his jeans. He had been hitting the gym in his time since the war, and it showed. Hermione allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to be wrapped up in his strong arms, what they would look like baring his weight as he sweat over her, how it would feel to run her hands over them as they gripped her hips in the throws passion. The images continued to flood into Hermione's mind and she could feel the heat similar to last night begin to pool in the junction between her thighs. Hoping to relieve some of the pressure that was building down there, she pressed her thighs together and wriggled a bit in her seat. _Okay, this was fine last night, a little new and strange, but nice, but in a _classroom _with him sitting right next to me-NOT OKAY! _Hermione tried in vain to bring her thoughts back to the lesson at hand, deciding that her exploration had been a bad idea, and hoping that listening to Slughorn drone on would calm her down a bit. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't working very well. The inappropriate images of her and Draco doing dirty things kept reappearing before her eyes. Hermione squeezed her thighs shut and pressed her nails into her palm to try and distract herself from the dampness gathering in her knickers. _Focus Mione! Just listen to Slughorn and stop thinking about him! Oh fuck (did I really just say that word? Oh dear, I'm becoming worse than I thought) he's leaning closer. Is he saying something? Pay attention Mione! Don't let him know what's going on! _

**XOXO**

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Hermione whispered back to Draco, not catching what he had just said to her.

"Are you feeling well Granger? You seem a bit…distracted. As I was saying, class is over and everyone is leaving, though by all means stay if you are so compelled. Then I won't have to deal with you next class." Draco responded, keeping his voice steading despite having a certain _situation_ of his own. Halfway through class, he had noticed Hermione moving around in her seat. At first he thought she was just trying to find a comfortable position in the impossibly hard lab stools, but after she kept doing it for five minutes, he looked closer. Draco then noticed that she had her thighs pressed tightly together and that she was wriggling in her seat and bouncing her legs, not just moving around. At first he didn't understand why she didn't just ask Slughorn if she could leave to go to the bathroom, it didn't look like she was paying attention anyways. Then, though, he noticed her face. Hermione's cheeks were flushed, she was biting her lip, and her eyes had an almost animalistic gleam to them. _Holy shit! She's turned on right now, in class! What the FUCK is Gryffindor's Pure Princess doing with wet knickers in the middle of Potions class? Merlin, I wonder what she's even thinking about. She looks really into it…_ Draco let his mind wander to the possible images dominating Hermione's brain. He saw her beneath him, biting those lips of hers and flushed the way she was next to him just then, he saw her, naked and arching into him, moaning his name and screaming for him. Draco grew warmer as his fantasy got progressively more graphic, and he could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter. _STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS BRO! C'mon man, get it together! Okay, breathe and think about something, ANYTHING, but her! Think of-of-of Voldie in a pink thong! Yeah, Dear Old Dark Lord rocking the banana hammock. Okay, that's it, calm the dragon down, no need for an embarrassing situation in the classroom in front of a Professor. _Thankfully for him, Draco had regained his composure by the end of class and was able to use this to his advantage, as Hermione clearly had not.

"What…oh! I suppose you're right. Sorry my mind was…wondering. Thank you for letting me know Draco," Hermione breathed into his ear before gathering her belongings and whisking out of the classroom, yet again leaving Draco wondering how in the world she had managed to get the better of him.

**XOXO**

"What was going on with Granger in Potions this morning bro?"

"Well hello to you too Theo. Merlin, I'm not even sitting yet," Draco greeted his other best friend, Theodore Nott, at dinner in the Great Hall. He had just come from Arithmancy and, before that, Advanced Transfiguration, both with Granger. Each class had been less event filled than the first class of the day, as they were learning new material and doing practical problems, forcing both Draco's and Hermione's minds from wandering too far into _hot_ water. Draco was still reeling from his discovery during Potions as he was unaccustomed to thinking of Granger as a sexual creature. She was supposed to be the swotty little Gryffindor, Iron Knickers Granger. And now he was a bit out of his element, very unfamiliar territory for Draco, and he has to employ all of his Slytherinness to keep anyone, even his friends from finding out that he was allowing Granger of all people to get him flustered.

"You haven't answered my question Drake, why did you stay later to talk to the know-it-all?" _Damn his Slytherin senses! Can't Theo just fucking drop it!_

"Just tormenting as per usual, nothing new," Draco replied smoothly, trying to throw his inquisitive friends off his case. Unfortunately, the world was plotting against him today because they refused to let the subject drop.

"Really Drake, because you looked a little flushed in class. Got the hots for the bushy haired Gryffindor?" Blaise drawled teasingly. Only Theo and Blaise could get away with messing with Draco, and they sure took advantage of it.

"Fuck you Blaise, I was not _flushed!_ It was just really warm in the Potions Lab this morning." _Oh Merlin, they're on to me…I can only keep it up for so long before they find out what's up. Maybe I should just tell them about Granger, they could help me devise a plan to get her off my back (and metaphorically out of my pants!)_

"Really, because the Potions Lab is in the Dungeons Drake, as in the coldest part of the school. Are you sure there isn't something you aren't sharing?" Theo replied with the typical smirk of a Slytherin who was about to bust someone big time.

"Alright fine! You both want to know what happened so badly, come back to the Head's Dorm with me. This is not a conversation for the public dinner table." Draco reluctantly replied, both annoyed to have crumbled so easily, yet a tad relieved to have someone else's input on this fucked up situation with Herm-_Granger_! They'd be able to truthfully tell him if he was going crazy or not. With this resolved the boys tucked into their dinners, gracefully thought hurriedly eating their food so they could go to the Head Commons Room and hear Draco's story. Little did they know that a certain dark haired female Slytherin had been keeping tabs on their whole conversation and was anxiously awaiting the time when she would have an opportunity to fill Hermione in on the newest developments.

Meanwhile, across the Hall at the Gryffindor table, Ginny was in deep conversation with Hermione about what else she could do today to mess with Draco's mind.

"You have to do something really good tonight, Mione. He got the upper hand in Potions this morning from what you've told me. You can't let him get to you. I know he's insanely hot, but you have to try and keep your mind out of the gutters for the sake of your mission."

"I know Ginny, but I'm not very good at this kind of thing! I have no guy experience, _at all_! There was only that one awkward kiss with Ron during the Final Battle, but that was only a heat of the moment thing and it was over really soon, and I never went very far with Viktor either. You have to help me Ginny, you and Pansy are so much better with guys than I am." Hermione was having a mini-freak out session. This was one subject that she couldn't study for in a textbook and that she didn't know everything about. No, boys required extensive practical experience, something Hermione had next to none of. It was abnormal for Hermione to have to ask others for knowledge on anything, and she was unsettled by this. Not to mention that Ron still wasn't talking to her because of her new "slutty" look (bloody idiot! These clothes aren't even bad!), and though Harry was trying to be neutral, he was spending more time with Ron than her. Just then, Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by Pansy rushing over to inform Ginny and her that Draco would be bringing Theo and Blaise to the Head's Common Room to discuss his involvement with Hermione and that he seemed fairly muddled by the whole thing.

"This is the perfect opportunity Mione! You need to fuck with him in front of his friends; they'll never let it go! Then, he won't be able to escape mention of you and will be constantly reminded of your delicious seduction powers," Pansy exclaimed, the wheels in her head turning as she expanded thoughts on the possibilities.

"Oh my Merlin! I know what you can do!" Ginny yelled and was subsequently shushed harshly by her brunette friend who didn't wish for the whole Great Hall to know she was planning something. Ginny leaned over to whisper her plan to Pansy and Hermione, who both began nodding enthusiastically though Hermione did have a bit of nervousness written on her face. The girls had finished their meal by now and rushed over to drag Luna away from the Ravenclaw table and out of the Great Hall. These girls had some work to do if they were going to get the plan in motion before Draco and his friends arrived.

**XOXO**

Draco should have expected this seeing as Merlin had been plotting against him for the whole day. Why should he stop now? He, Blaise, and Theo had walked into the Common Room only to find it covered in big pillows and fluffy blankets. There was loud music blaring from some unidentifiable source shrieking about some guy who needed to "Grow a Pear", and what looked like a giant thick portrait on the wall, only it was solid black and shiny. Now the boys were standing in the middle of the war zone looking around for the cause of the disaster area, when they hear loud giggles and screams and the sound of feet running down stairs. All three looked up at once to see Hermione followed by Ginny, Pansy, and Luna each clad in a different little nightgown. _Bloody hell! What is going on here? _Draco wondered as the girls, upon realizing that they had visitors stopped their noise and looked at who had arrived.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Granger?" Draco erupted, breaking the silence that had settled over the group.

"It's called a sleepover Draco, we have one every year on the first day of school." Hermione replied casually, trying to remain calm so as to keep the upper hand in the situation. She had things to do tonight, so the last thing she needed to do was get angry and mess up the plan.

"And why has our Common Room been turned into a giant mass of fluffy fabric and what on earth is that wretched noise?" Draco asked, managing to calm his tone slightly, though it still held a trace of annoyance. He wanted to use the Common Room to scheme with Blaise and Theo, but that would be impossible with Granger and her little band of trollops gallivanting around the place all evening. Speaking of trollops, Draco had only just seemed to notice what the girls were wearing. Each wore a nightie of different variation, Ginny's being a simple white baby doll that fell a few inches above her knees but was low cut with lace trim over her breasts with a little pink bow in the middle. Pansy wore a short silk dusty rose gown with a block of black lace extending the neckline a bit higher than the pink went, and Luna was wearing what looked like an oversized pale blue men's button down shirt that fell mid-thigh. Hermione, though, was the most stunning of the four. She had donned a peachy pink baby doll that fell an inch or two above mid-thigh with cream lace detailing along the hemline, low neckline, along the straps and over the breasts. The color suited her skin tone in a way that made it seem to glow in the dim light of the Common Room and the flicker of the fire in the fire place. Her hair was let loose, falling in loose waves from the bun it had been in during the day. Suffice to say, Draco's night was not going to go as he had planned not to mention that it was starting to feel too warm in the cozy Common Room. A voice cut through his thoughts as Hermione responded to his most recent question.

"If you must know Malfoy, we usually use the Room of Requirement but because I have a private Common Room this year, we thought it would be fun to have it here. We didn't think you would be back until later. And this is not noise, it's Ke$ha!" Hermione said innocently, walking into the room and flopped down onto the couch.

"Well, this Keka person sounds like a Hippogriff giving birth to a demon." Draco swallowed hard as Hermione's already near indecent nightgown rose to reveal more of her smooth golden thigh. _Merlin, this girl is going to be the death of me! There is no way Theo and Blaise are ever going to let me live it down I slip up in front of her. Gotta rein in the emotion bro, c'mon! _

Ginny, Pansy, and Luna followed Hermione into the main room and made themselves comfortable. They could see Draco growing uncomfortable and were glad that all was going to plan. Next was Ginny's move, and then things could really start heating up.

"Well, since you're all here, why don't you stay for a bit? We'll hold off on the gossip and you guys can join us for dessert." Ginny suggested, leaning forward from her seat on the ground so that the boys could get a nice view down her nightie, hoping to entice them away from their hesitations about staying. The whole plan was riding on whether or not the boys' hormones would override their Slytherin instinct to never associate with everything Gryffindor. She could see Blaise and Theo zeroing in on her admittedly impressive cleavage, and knew that tonight would go well.

"Well, ladies, it would be our pleasure to accompany you all for some post-dinner sweets," Blaise replied first, in a velvety voice that made Ginny's heart melt a little inside her chest. She had to admit that he was fairly good looking (for a Slytherin). He was wearing a white shirt that contrasted with his smooth chocolaty skin tone and highlighted his impressive muscle tone. Ginny mentally shook these thoughts out of her head though, as tonight was Hermione's night. She could pursue Blaise later if she really wanted.

"Good to see that at least one of my fellow Slytherins seems to have enough sense to let go of old grudges and partake in social niceties with those of other houses. What about you Theo, will you join us as well?" Pansy added from her spot on the far armchair.

"Well, I suppose since you're here Pansy, it can't be all bad. We did used to spend more time together in our youth, and I suppose no time would be better to catch up. I must say, I am a fan of your outfits girls. Tell me, if you dress this way, what else goes on at these mysterious sleepovers?" Theo answered smoothly, moving into the room and taking a seat on the chair closest to Pansy. He looked up at Blaise and Draco as if challenging them to leave. Blaise strolled older obligingly, as he was excited to take part in this as well. Draco was more reluctant, however, though after a few seconds he did sulk over so as not to seem like a total pussy in front of his friends. What a total guy. Even worse, or better depending on the person you ask, the only place left to sit was on the love seat next to Hermione. Draco eyed the seat warily before making a small noise of protest and lowering himself carefully onto the couch.

"So you really want to know what we do at these girly sleepovers of ours, Theodore." Ginny asked coyly, raising an eyebrow at the dark haired boy across the room from her.

"Please, call me Theo. And yes, I believe we are all intrigued as to what goes on here."

"Hermione, you always were better at explaining things than I, would you please explain to these dear clueless Slytherins what we do?" Ginny, as per the plan, gave the ball back to Hermione.

"Well, as you can see, first we set up the room and make it really comfy and change into our pajamas. Then we all sit down and eat dessert, which we will be doing shortly, and we gossip and tell stories and laugh. After we have exhausted all topics of scandal, we either play Truth or Dare or sometimes we have a big pillow fight. Next, we do makeovers and spa treatments. Sometimes we'll even take a big bubble bath. Then when we're all tired out, we put a movie in, settle down and watch until either it's over and then talk some more, or we fall asleep." Hermione said, trying to make her voice extra sexy and she subtly moved closer to Draco. She leaned over and brought her lips close to his ear.

"Sometimes, after the bubble bath, we like to, shall we say, try out new techniques and share our experiences. It really is helpful to test whether you can put your legs over your head or fit a banana down your throat before you try for real and possibly make yourself look silly. We find that, while textbooks do give some helpful knowledge, practical application is the best method of learning. How else are you supposed to perfect your kissing techniques if not with your best friends?" Hermione breathed into his ear, pressing slightly against his side, her breasts touching his arm, which tensed up at the contact. From across the room, Blaise and Theo had noted the exchange and turned to each other both with a look of realization. That was the moment when they realized that their friend was in deep shit with a certain Hermione Granger, and they were going to sit by and watch the show.

_Holy shit! That is maybe the hottest thing I've heard since…maybe forever. Damn, Granger in a girl on girl four-way…_ As his mind conjured up the image, his body was beginning to react in a less than desirable way. He had to change the topic and force his body to cool down.

Clearing his throat, Draco spoke in a barely leveled voice. "Ehm, well, ah didn't someone mention dessert earlier. How about we move on to the part that we stayed for, yeah?"

"Oh you're right Draco, silly me I almost forgot. Would anyone like a drink with their dessert?" Hermione leaned away and stood up, pulling down her dress quickly so as not to flash anyone (hey, she did still have some of her virginal morals, diminished they may be.)

"Yes, water would be nice."

"Do you have any butterbeer in that fridge of your?"

"Tea would be lovely."

"Okay, Luna, Pansy, Ginny could you come help?" And with that, the four girls left the room and headed for the kitchen.

As soon as the girls were out of earshot, Theo and Blaise all but pounced on Draco, casting him smug looks and Slytherin smirks.

"So, made a new friend Drake?" Blaise asked smugly.

"Hmm, yes, she did seem quite familiar with our dear friend eh Blaise," Theo added.

"She was practically licking his ear over there."

"And the way she was rubbing herself against him…"

"We can only wonder what she was saying the way you tensed up Drake, mate."

"Fuck! Alright, fine! She's out to get me I swear, ever since yesterday when I insulted her and called her innocent, she's been dressing all hot like that and coming on to me and, fuck!, she's going to be the death of me!" Draco silenced his friends' back and forth with his explosion of speech. Before he could hear their input, however, they heard footsteps, signaling the girls' return. Luna walked in and set down a small plastic container surrounded by various kinds of cut up fruit and slices of cake. Pansy strolled over to Theo and handed him his tea while Ginny passed a butterbeer to Blaise before sitting down and opening one for herself. Last to arrive was Hermione with Draco's water, but right as she was about to hand it off she tripped and sent the cool water all over Draco's lap.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you with that!" Hermione grabbed the nearest blanket and started rubbing at the front of his jeans in an attempt to "dry him". The shock of icy water hitting his slightly over heated member that relieved him of any hint of a "situation", but as soon as she started rubbing at him, his dick jerked to life and began growing increasingly hard. He knew he needed to stop this before he embarrassed himself.

"Granger! You are a witch; use a fucking drying spell if you are insisting on correcting your mistake!" Draco shouted, pushing Hermione's hands away and quickly clearing the wetness with a wave of his wand. Immediately he shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to arrange himself without anyone noticing his current state of arousal. Hermione had a triumphant smile on her face as she picked up the empty water glass.

"Let me go refill this for you," she said with a wink, leaving the room for the kitchen.

The room fell into a tense silence as Blaise and Theo smirked and Draco brooded. The girls, ecstatic that their plan had worked, were trying their hardest not to break out into huge grins.

"Well, let's start in on dessert. Help yourselves boys," Luna said in her airy voice, breaking the silence. Everyone but Draco moved towards the platter in the middle of the Common Room. He was still deep in his own mind, trying to talk himself down. He had tuned everyone in the room out since Hermione left, but one phrase was shouted that pulled him from his reverie.

"Is this edible body paint?" _Oh motherFUCKER! This night is going to be almost as bad as last night!_

**XOXO**

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! WOW I CAN"T BELIEVE I WROTE SO MANY WORDS! (Sorry, mini-freak out session over now) PLEASE REVIEW (okay, nooow it's over) Please remember to give me a challenge word or phrase in with your review, I am excited to try and work them in and I didn't get any from the last chapter! Also, I know things are moving kind of fast, but I don't want to delay the story with useless boring easing into the story. So, sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note at the end. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: everything recognizable Harry Potter is JKR's. **

It has been two weeks. Two whole weeks since the first day of school. Two weeks since Hermione has made anything more than slight and insignificant progress with one Draco Malfoy. Sure, Ginny and Pansy's plan had gone smashingly well. After the water incident, Hermione had sat next to Draco all night, working as many innuendos into the conversation as possible. But, unfortunately, that was about as far as she'd gotten. Shortly after dessert, he abruptly stood and told his friends that he wanted to speak with them. The three boys disappeared into his room and didn't reemerge for the next hour, and then it was only Blaise and Theo. Draco had stayed in his room or the rest of the night and had been promptly avoiding her as much as possible and ignoring her during the times that avoiding wasn't an option. Needless to say, Hermione was growing increasingly frustrated. She was beginning to doubt whether or not she could pull this whole mission thing off, and she began to wonder if she was even appealing enough to make it work. Her self-confidence had taken a major hit over these past weeks. This was why she was currently sitting in the room of requirement, accompanied only by a large bowl of strawberry cheesecake ice cream and a pile of chocolate wrappers. Now, mind you, this sort of behavior is rare, but Hermione really needed a sloppy personal night. She had tried almost everything short of walking around naked to get his attention and had thrown enough suggestive comments into their conversations to make even Ginny blush. Not normally one to admit defeat, Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell her friends of abandoning the plan and just pretending it never happened. She was so mad at herself that she couldn't manage to pull this off!

"Bloody hell! What is wrong with me?" Hermione screamed to the empty room.

"Well, Mione, right now that question could have many answers," Pansy said as she entered the room.

"What? How did you guys find me?"

"Come on, give us a little credit," Ginny teased as she filed in after Pansy.

"The Nargles led us here of course," Luna stated as she came in and closed the door.

"Where else do you go when you want to be alone besides the library, and we already checked there, so this was the last option," Pansy answered, ignoring Luna's comment.

"Yes, well, then you must know that I am not really in the mood for company right now," Hermione huffed, setting down her ice cream bowl. She really just wanted some time to wallow in self-pity, but now there was no way that was happening. _Dammit! They're going to try and cheer me up! _

"But no, Hermione, that's just the Snorkacks messing with your mind." Luna breathed.

"Yeah, Mione, we're here to snap you out of this state you've been in for the past week. How can you expect Draco to want to be around you when you're acting like a depressed Goth whose dog just died? You need to cheer up girl!" Pansy said, settling into one of the beanie bags closest to Hermione.

"Do _not_ mention that name around me. He obviously wants nothing to do with me. I mean, am I really that repulsive that he would choose to flat out avoid me. He hasn't said more than two words to me other than that involving Head Duties, and none of your guys' tricks are working to get his attention!" Hermione cried. She hated to show such weakness, even in front of her friends. Hermione prided herself on her ability to be confident in herself despite what others said or did. She hadn't become The Smartest Witch of the Age as a Muggle-born by taking crap from people. But it had reached a breaking point. Being ignored by a boy was one thing, but being ignored by Malfoy after his numerous insults in the past and all of her hard work to get him back, Hermione couldn't help but feel inadequate. _Maybe he's right. Maybe this is finally something I'm just not good at _she thought glumly.

"Don't be silly Hermione. You are far more beautiful than you recognize and Malfoy's probably just intimidated by you and scared of falling for his long time enemy. You just need to get him in a situation where he cannot avoid you and then you can try again."

"Yeah, Mione, Luna's right. Why else would he avoid you? He's definitely feeling something and he's trying to prevent anything from happening by distancing himself from you. This is a good sign; it means you're completely under his skin." Ginny said from her spot on the couch across from Hermione.

"Now, all you have to do is find a place where he can't avoid you and totally fuck with his mind," Pansy plotted, an evil and completely Slytherin smirk spreading across her face.

"Well, there is the talent show next week that we've been planning. We're announcing it tomorrow at breakfast and then people who want to can sign up to perform," Hermione said, a glimmer of hope and wickedness worming their way into her voice.

"Oh Mione, that's perfect! You are such a good singer and he'll have to be there because he's Head Boy, and if you sing the right songs in the right outfits you can really screw him up," Ginny yelled. Her and Pansy turned to each other and began exchanging conspiratorial looks.

"Ginny, have I ever told you that you should have been a Slytherin? Because you can be downright diabolical sometimes. Though, I suppose you do have a point, it's a good place to revamp the mission. Now I just have to worry about picking songs, finding clothes, and figuring out how to go about messing with him without seeming super obvious as I will be in front of the whole rest of the school," Hermione said, sitting up in her chair. She was going into research and planning mode, and she had to admit it felt good to be bad.

**XOXOX**

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since the night that Granger had practically given him a hand job through his jeans. Two weeks he had been able to avoid her and any other potentially embarrassing situations that seemed to follow her around. He didn't know why she affected him so badly, and to be honest, he really didn't want to think about that issue in much depth. He just wanted the feelings to go away. He wanted to stop acting like such a nervous virgin around her because if there was one thing Draco wasn't it was a nervous virgin. He was the Slytherin Sex God dammit! That being said, Hermione was really fucking with his head, so after that last little indiscretion, he had sulked back to his room to seek Blaise and Theo's advice on how to get back at the Gryffindor Princess for messing around with him. After much mocking and stupid ideas from Blaise and amused smirks and sarcastic comments from Theo, we finally came up with the perfect idea to get back at the little annoying know-it-all. He was going to throw her off her game by coming on to her right back. But first, he had to have her on edge, so he was avoiding her and ignoring all attempts at innuendo and her suggestive comments and actions. He could tell she was getting more and more desperate, though why Draco had no idea, and now Hermione was right where he wanted her.

"So boys, what do you think I should sing at the talent show? I'm thinking drastically sexy, wet knickers lyrics here. I need to have that bitch practically begging me to get her off at the end of this thing. But nothing too sappy, I don't want to sound like a pussy," Draco drawled out from the couch in the Common Room. Hermione was out tonight, and judging by the supplies she had with her when she took off about an hour ago, she wouldn't be returning anytime soon. He had planned on having Theo and Blaise over anyways for a plotting session, but at least now he didn't have to bother with a silencing charm.

"All this wizard music we've been looking at is crap that they've all heard before. I hate to suggest this, but I'm thinking we should delve into some Muggle music," Blaise offered.

"You don't want them all to be blatantly about sex either, mate. Throw in one that's just good and kill it. It's all in the performance. If you deliver, she'll still be begging no matter what the lyrics are, and you don't want anyone to get suspicious," Theo said in that superior yet distant voice of his. Though he didn't speak much with anyone outside his small group of close friends, when he did it was always worth listening to.

"You know, you're right Theo. I'm not the Slytherin Sex God for nothing. And girls have said I do wonderful things with my mouth. Let's just pick a sick song. Blaise, can you go get your Muggle music stash so we can start preparing?" Draco said in a cocky voice, a smirk sliding onto his face. Rolling his eyes at his over confident friend, Blaise nodded, stood, and left to do as requested. _Draco had better watch himself. If he keeps getting over confident, the Gryffindor will catch him off guard and he'll look like an idiot. Hmmm, and wouldn't that be fun _Blaise thought as he strolled from the room, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

**XOXOX**

Four heads snapped up as a loud knock sounded on the door. An uneasy silence settled over the girls. They shared questioning glances with one another, each wondering who could be visiting them at such a late hour. And moreover, how did whoever it was know where they were? Pansy put her finger to her lips signaling the others to be quiet and walked over to the door. She drew her wand and slowly pulled the door open.

"Merlin Pans, put that thing away before you hex someone," Blaise said, rolling his eyes and stepping into the room. Pansy eyed her fellow Slytherin before lowering her wand and following him into the room.

"What is it that you wanted Blaise? As you can see, we're kind of in the middle of something," Pansy asked in annoyance. He had interrupted their planning session and Pansy was not happy. Slytherins weren't generally known for their patience with all people.

"Well, if you would stop bitching at me for two seconds, I could tell you," he responded, sending Pansy a look as if to challenge her to keep talking. When she stayed quiet, he continued. "I came here to give you ladies some information- now wait before you interrupt me. I know you're all planning something and you're messing with Draco, and I want in. Yes, I am his friend, but it's fun to see him knocked down a peg and, honestly, it's just too damn funny to watch how flustered he gets whenever Granger pulls something," Blaise said with a chuckle. He eyed the four girls, silently asking if they would accept his proposal. He was starting to get a little nervous of the response when Hermione stood up and walked towards him.

"Well Zabini, I suppose if we are to form an alliance, I suppose you should call me Hermione."

*********A/N: Hi! Sorry it's kind of short, and doesn't really answer any questions but I figured I'd update now instead of waiting to add more. Thank you all for sticking with this story, I know it's taking a while to update, but I have a crazy busy schedule and I have about zero time to do anything but school and lax. PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE A CHALLENGE WORD (OR PHRASE)! I really want to try and have to fit random words in. I think it'll be funnier and it will definitely make it more entertaining to write. Thank you, enjoy your lives. *smiley face***

**Heart, Em.**


End file.
